The Black Butler Oneshot Collection
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Accepting requests, but please read the rules on the inside. Here's one: Sebaciel and Grelliam ONLY! Enjoy fluff, enjoy angst, but most of all enjoy sappy confessions over and over again!
1. Chapter 1

The Black Butler Oneshot Collection

**Hello! Welcome, one and all, to the Black Butler Oneshot Collection! Please send in your requests, provided they meet the following requirements:**

**~Sebaciel or Grelliam ONLY. (Preferably Sebaciel)**

**~No M rated requests!**

**~I'd prefer if you'd send in your requests through PM, but if your PM feature is turned off, or if you do not have an account, you may request through review.**

**~No extreme Lizzy bashing requests! Sebastian can be jealous, but nothing along the lines of her dying a slow painful death. Or a quick painless one for that matter. I prefer to think of her less of an 'obstacle' and more of a 'plot device'.**

**~I'll happily add in an OC or two, as long as they do not interfere with the pairings. Unless it's a good kind of interfering!**

**~Songfics are 100% okay! I love finding new songs to compliment my ships!**

**Okay, if I think of any more I'll let you guys know. For now, here's a little sample of my writing. I do not own Black Butler!**

_Bang._

"Damn it"

_Bang._

"Damn it"

_Bang._

"Damn-"

"My lord? Why are you hitting your head on your desk?"

Ciel looked up menacingly at his butler, Sebastian, who had come in with his afternoon snack and tea.

"Is it your place to question me?"

"No, my lord. I apologize" Sebastian replied, somewhat reluctantly. Ciel stared blankly at him for a moment before shaking his head and resuming his previous actions.

_Bang._

"Damn it"

_Bang._

"Damn it"

"My lord, do you want your snack or should I leave you alone?" Sebastian teased. Ciel stopped abusing his head for a moment.

"Both"

"Very well. Today's snack is chocolate cake with white chocolate shavings and some white tea" Sebastian responded, placing the food and drink in front of his master. Ciel took the fork and stabbed the cake, almost angrily. Even Sebastian flinched slightly.

"And what has my cake done to deserve such a ruthless stabbing?" he teased. Ciel glared at him.

"Did I not say that I wish to be alone?" he growled. Sebastian nodded, bowing slightly.

"I apologize, my lord" he said, before leaving. Ciel almost reached out and stopped him, but he quickly caught himself. He glared down at the cake, and started to stab it again, shoving it in his mouth forcefully.

_'Damn demon'_

Without realizing, he began to cry. He only realized when he saw a tear splash on his desk. He quickly wiped it with his sleeve, but it was soon replaced by another, then another, then two more...

Before he knew it, he had shoved the cake and tea to the side so he could bury his head in his arms to muffle his sobs.

_'Why did I have to fall in love with him? He only wants my soul! He'll never feel the same! Demons can't even FEEL love!'_

Ciel continued to sob until Sebastian knocked on the door. He was there to collect Ciel's dishes, he realized. But Ciel was a mess, and he certainly would not allow his butler to see him in such disarray. Without thinking about it, he simply crawled under his desk and stayed silent in the hopes that Sebastian wouldn't see him.

When no response came, Sebastian opened the door and walked in.

"Young master?" Sebastian called. Ciel refused to reply. With a sigh, Sebastian saw that his master hadn't even finished the cake and tea. He collected the plate and cup, and, with some amusement, spotted Ciel's foot sticking out. However he didn't say anything, only chuckled to himself before leaving again.

Ciel sighed in relief. He knew Sebastian had probably seen him, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't see his tearstained face, it was fine. He crawled out and sat in his chair again, relieved that Sebastian wouldn't come in again until bedtime. That gave him time to think of his next course of action regarding his emotions.

After a while, he came to the conclusion that crying on his desk and hiding would not solve anything. No, he needed to confess.

Even so, he couldn't shake the sliver of fear and doubt he felt. Sebastian would laugh in his face, crack up in fact, and then, just to spite him, right before he took his soul, he'd say that he hated Ciel. That he'd always hated Ciel. Just to make him cry one last time...

Ciel began to sob once again at the thought, but he quickly told himself that he was probably making this out worse than it would be. He was being dramatic, he knew that. Sebastian would never do such a thing, since if he didn't _truly _hate Ciel, then that would be a lie, and Sebastian couldn't lie, even once the contract was over. And the caring way Sebastian acted towards him, the way he worried about him- He may not love him, but he certainly didn't hate him either.

Steeling his nerve, getting up his courage, he rang the bell for Sebastian to come in. He was being hasty, but it was best to get it over with. His heart pounded in his chest, his palms were sweating and he swore his face was on fire.

Two knocks sounded on the door.

"Enter" he called, mentally sighing with relief when his voice didn't shake. Sebastian walked in, seeming a bit confused.

"You called for me?"

"Yes. I have something I wish to say to you" he said, in the strongest voice he could muster.

"Very well. What is it?" Sebastian asked, seeming slightly confused.

Here it was. It was time. He needed to say it now.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I am in love with you"

He said it with no hesitation, no hints of uncertainty. It was as if he was asking for another piece of cake! Sebastian was stunned into silence.

Relieved to have it off his chest, yet not wanting to see his butler's reaction, he looked down at what little paperwork he had left.

"That is all. You may return to your duties"

Sebastian seemed to gain his senses as soon as Ciel said that, because he smirked. He walked closer, placing his hands on the desk, causing Ciel to look up in confusion.

"But, my lord, do I not get to reply?"

It was now Ciel's turn to be shocked, but unlike Sebastian he was able to answer,

"I-if you wish"

Sebastian's smirk quickly became a genuine smile, as he leaned closer, closer, until their lips were barely brushing. He pressed them firmly together, making Ciel make a noise of shock in the back of his throat. Instead of resisting, though, Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian's neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

After a few seconds, too short in Ciel's opinion, Sebastian pulled away and stood up straight, adjusting his tie. He turned to leave, but just before he walked out the door, he turned his head to give Ciel a smile.

"I love you as well, young lord"


	2. Request One - Sebaciel And Grelliam

The Black Butler Oneshot Collection

**Hello my fair readers! As you can probably tell, I won't be doing this first come first serve, but instead I'll do them in the order I wish!**

**Also, I reserve the right to add any pairings or scenes that I wish to any requests I recieve! :D**

**This request goes out to 'blackrosenamednevermore'. Thanks for the awesome prompt!**

**I do not own Black Butler.**

"This is sickening" William muttered to himself.

"Agreed" Ciel replied.

In front of the two was the scene they never thought would ever happen.

Grell was flirting with Sebastian. That wasn't the part they were disgusted by, though. They were disgusted by the fact that Sebastian was _flirting back.__  
><em>

Ciel and William were clearly boiling with jealousy.

"Oh, Bassy~ I could get lost in your ruby eyes" Grell sighed, stroking the side of Sebastian's face. Sebastian chuckled, making Ciel and William almost vomit.

"Well, who's stopping you?" the demon replied in a husky voice, and that did it for the two onlookers. Will grabbed Grell's shoulder and yanked the redhead from Sebastian's arms, and Ciel snatched Sebastian's wrist and pulled him from Grell's reach.

The jealous reaper and young earl glared at Sebastian and Grell, respectively, before storming away in different directions with their not-so-secret loves.

_With Grell and William_

"Will! Why did you do that?! I wanted to talk with Bassy some more!" Grell whined, trying to pull his arm out of Will's grip. William released Grell, only to turn around and glare at the redhead.

"Why the hell do you like HIM?! Why can't you like someone- Anyone else?!"

Grell stared blankly at William, before giggling creepily.

"Why, Will! Are you _jealous_?" he asked teasingly.

"So what if I am?!" William replied angrily. Grell shut up immediately.

"So what if I happen to be madly in love with you?! What are you going to do about it?!" the jealous reaper continued to rant. His face was red with a mix of embarrassment, anger and jealousy. Grell simply stared at him for a moment in shock.

"I didn't think it'd work..." Grell muttered finally, confusing William.

"Didn't think what would work?" he asked warily. Grell smiled eerily.

"Well, Bassy and I were tired of trying to figure out if you and Ciel liked us back or not, so we decided to find out by making you jealous. I didn't think it'd work out so well though!" he admitted. William stared at the redhead for a moment.

"So, you don't really like him?"

"Nope! I'm in love with you, Will~!"

William sighed with relief.

"Good"

_With Sebastian and Ciel_

As soon as Ciel felt like they were a safe distance from that damn reaper, he released Sebastian's wrist.

"Something wrong, my lord?" Sebastian teased. He knew full well what was going on, he just wanted to hear Ciel say it.

"Of course there's something wrong! You are not to flirt with that stupid, redhead, flamboyant reaper EVER AGAIN!" Ciel screamed, momentarily shocking Sebastian with the volume of his shriek.

"My, my, young lord. Are you jealous?"

"Yes! You are MINE! I love you, and I won't let you abandon me- Especially not for that THING!" Ciel shouted, seemingly not caring that he'd just confessed. Sebastian smirked and lowered himself into a kneeling position, placing his hand over his heart.

"Yes, my love"


End file.
